Different types of moveable barrier operators have been sold over the years and these systems have been used to actuate various types of moveable barriers. For example, garage door operators have been used to move garage doors while gate operators have been used to open and close gates.
Such barrier movement operators may include a wall control unit, which is connected to send signals to the head unit thereby causing the head unit to open and close the barrier. In addition, these operators often include a receiver unit at the head unit to receive wireless transmissions from a hand-held code transmitter or from a keypad transmitter, which may be affixed to the outside of the area closed by the barrier or other structure.
In many situations, multiple moveable barrier systems need to be sequentially actuated. For example, a gate operator may operate a gate that is placed at the end of a driveway and a garage door operator may be used to move a garage door at the residence. In this case, both the gate operator and the garage door operator must be activated when a vehicle attempts to enter the garage from the street or leave the garage and enter the street. In other cases, gated communities exist where a gate operator is used to open or close a gate at the entrance of the community and garage door operators are used to move the garage doors at the residences of the community.
Previous systems required the use of separate devices to activate the multiple barrier movement operators. A user had to first activate the first barrier operator and then activate the second barrier operator. In one example, in a system having a gate and a garage door, the user first activated the gate operator with one transmitter and then activated the garage door operator with a second transmitter. These approaches were inconvenient for users because they required the maintenance and use of two transmitters and two user actions.